LOVE
by Lauralogan80
Summary: It wasn't a deliberate thing, it just happened . . .how far would you go for love?
1. Chapter 1

It all began innocently enough. Just one summer changed my life forever, without my wanting it too.

I will state here, now, that I was always, up to this point, faithful to Lila. I never glanced or even really spoke to another girl besides my girlfriend. It happened so suddenly with her . . . just like it did this one time . . .

(A/N: No ownies)

It was my 17th summer; I was finishing the school year on a high. The year had been perfect. I was in the running to be school valedictorian next year. I was captain for the basketball team. I was dating the girl of my dreams . . . Lila Sawyer . . . and there was no Helga.

That to me is the most remarkable thing about that year. That my instinctly knowing Helga wasn't there, and being happy and elated…Everything happened for me in so many good ways without her here. Funny that huh?

We had the end of year bash at my Grandparents boarding house, as my parents wouldn't allow such a thing at their house. They liked their quiet. I hadn't yet told Lila that we were going away for the summer and was planning to tell her tonight . . . I just couldn't think of how. See Lila was . . . capable of "outbursts" when she wasn't going to get what she wanted. And I knew my going away wasn't something she was going to want . . .

"Lila, I need to talk to you privately, ok? Meet me in downstairs," I whispered in her ear. I saw her go a little pale and her eyes widen.

She just nodded and excused her self. I went ahead of her and down the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked, slight panic in her voice.

"Nothing bad, I just needed to let you know we need to take a rain-check on the road trip we were planning,"

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because me, my parents and my grandparents are taking a family vacation to the bach at the beach. I would turn it down, but Grandpa's convinced he's going to die soon, my mum and dad just want time with me, and grandma . . . I think she just needs to get away from here for a while-"

Lila held up her hand. "You're ditching me? to go galavanting round the countryside with your family?" she asked snobbishly.

"Well, yeah . . ." I said lamely.

"What about my grandparents, Arnold? What about my family. They were all looking forward to meeting you this summer," she said.

"I know, but-"

"No, Arnold. 'But' isn't good enough. Did your parents know about this road trip? They did didn't they?" she demanded.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Why don't they like me?" she said a whining sound coming into her voice.

'Hmmmm, because I always give into you and leave them in the cold…' I thought. 'And because you act so selfish sometimes . . .'

"They don't not like you, Lila, it's just that this is very important to my family. Grandma is so sick and this might be her last summer. We all want it to be special," I told her.

"Well, ask if I can come," she said, cheering up suddenly.

'Yeah, right . . . my parents would LOVE that'

"Okay, I'll ask, but I'm not making any promises to you,"

"Eiii! Thank-you Arnold! I love you so much!" she said, throwing her arms around me and kissing me.

Somehow, whenever she said that a little part of me never believed her.

"I'm sorry, Arnold," Stella said, closing her suitcase. "This is strictly a family only affair," she said, jumping up and landing down on her husbands. She winced and looked under her bum, then shook her head. "And you know how I feel about that girl. I'm not hiding the fact that I don't like her,"

"What your mother is trying to say is, it's a family only summer," Miles said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "And I don't like the girl either. Something about her is so annoying . . ." he said. "Sorry, son,"

"It's Okay. It's just telling her that. I knew you would say no, but I just wanted to ask so if she asked I wouldn't be lying," I told them.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Stella asked, an evil gleam lighting her eye.

"No, it's cool. I'll tell her . . . but if I'm not back by five, send a search party, OK?" I said and left their room, closing the door,

"A microscope?" I heard my mother ask, before I walked away. 'Do it over the phone, it's always safer. Besides by the time she gets here, we'll be gone . . . I hope'.

"I hate to be pushy and everything, but could we hurry up?" I asked my parents, looking down the street for any sign of Lila.

"There!" Miles said, slamming the door shut. "Let's go get your grandparents," he said. I sighed with relief. I had had to leave a message for Lila. Thank-you God.

OK. No thank you God. She was waiting at my Grandparents.

"Arnold, I thought you told her no," my mom said.

"I had to leave her a message…" we slowly got out of the car.

"I got your message," she said looking towards my parents, then at me. She was mad. Really mad. But she wouldn't show it. Not in front of my parents.

"I want to break up." She said simply.

I stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to break up," she repeated annoyed. "If you don't want to be with me Arnold, that's all you needed to do," she said. "I'm sorry," she said, and turned to walk away from me.

"You're breaking up with me, because you can't come to summer vacation with me and my family?" I asked aloud. My grandparents had just come out of the boarding house, along with the boarders who were seeing them off. My parents stopped what they were doing.

"No," Lila said, looking around at my family nervously.

"Oh, so it's because I won't put you and your family before mine? Is that it?" I asked, getting angry. How dare she?

"You are always breaking our plans, Arnold-"

"One plan, Lila. One. How many have I broken of my family's for you? Huh? And what, you don't get your way ONE TIME and suddenly I'm the worst person on the earth?" I yelled.

"We planned this for months! From practically since we got together Arnold!" she screamed. "And you just chuck it away, because your family decides on the spur of the moment that they want to go away. Well, stuff you, and stuff your family!" She yelled, and took off down the street.

"Good riddance," I heard myself say. "Let's go, drama over," I said hoping in the car and slamming the door.

We left not to long after that.

"Are you OK sweetheart?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said, surprised to find it was true. "Yeah, I am…"

If only I had known…


	2. drifting to?

That place looked the same has it had when I was younger. I found myself suddenly thrown back to that weekend. I smiled. What a dick I had been. OH, well, Helga was there and we won that bit on that show so it wasn't a complete loss.

"Here we are!" Dad cried as we pulled in next to a black two door convertible. It was a nice car, pity about the pink interior though . . . Then I noticed the skulls. Nice. I rolled my eyes and turned to help Dad get our things out of the car.

BANG!

Whipping my head around I saw a tall blonde (with gorgeous tanned legs I might add) storming down the stairs and stalking toward the car.

"You come back here little Missy!" A man yelled at the top of his lungs and walking out the door to stand on the porch.

"Fuck you, Bob!" the girl yelled and got into the car.

"Why, you ungrateful little…" he started, but she wouldn't have heard him. She revved the engine and squeled out of the drive, sand and dirt flying everywhere.

"That's the problem with kids these days," Bob Pataki said, looking at my father. "They're all the most ungrateful urchins on this miserable planet,"

"Daddy, please, come inside," another, older blonde said. Olga. I saw Miriam looking out the window, which could mean only one thing.

That was Helga…

"Well, not the best way to start a vacation, huh?" Mom said, finally sitting down.

"Them Pataki's were never any good. The little one was always a pouting little thing, even in Middle School…" Grandpa said, sitting down. "What the heck are you doing Pookie?" he asked.

"Frying banana's,"

"Why?"

She ignored him and kept frying humming away the national anthem.

"You know them?" Mom asked.

"I used to go to school with Helga," I replied. She looked at me surprised.

"Oh, so you'll be seeing an old friend?" she asked all interested.

"More like an old nemisis," I said sighing. My year had been going so well, too…

"She was the one screaming and drove off," I told her. Mom frowned.

"I wonder what happened?" he murmered to herself.

Apparently my nosiness and interfering nature came from her…

"Probably ran out of pork rinds or something," I said getting up and stretching. "I'm gonna go for a walk," I told them, and left them all talking about their plans.

I saw the black car parked about an hours walk away. I saw Helga standing in the water up to her knees. I walked a little closer and saw she had her head tilted back slightly and her eyes closed.

"Helga?" I called. She stayed that way. "Helga?" I called again a little louder. She frowned and opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What?" she said.

"It's me, Arnold," I said walking a little closer.

"So? You want a medal or something?" she asked sarcastically, turning around and walking out of the water. She had taken off her shoes and now she was heading back to them.

"I just wanted to say hi," I said.

"Well, now you did," she snapped, flopping down onto the sand. She just laid there quietly, looking up at the sky. Then she sighed. And like some dork I just stood there watching her.

"Do you want something?" she asked, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"No," I said. So why wasn't I walking away. In the opposite direction. Like a normal person? Apparently she thought the same cause she asked me that.

"Oh, I'm walking," I said. She sat up and stared at me a moment.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you look like your standing there to me Football Head," she said smiling. It wasn't a malicious smile. More like amused. I walked a little closer and sat down next to her. She flopped back down and again threw her arm over her eyes.

"I'm sorry your family saw all that," she said after a few minutes silence. "I didn't realise your family had arrived or even that you were coming," she told me, a flush staining her cheeks.

"It's alright. We've been greeted by worse," I lied.

"No you haven't, Arnold," she said my name. My heart stopped for a second. She had actually said my name! "You never were a very good liar,"

So we stayed there quietly for what felt like a couple of minutes, but upon looking at my watch discovered was two hours!

"Holy shit!" I cried, jumping up. Helga bolted upright and looked around her dazed.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"We've been here for two hours!" I told her. She looked up at me and blinked.

"So?"

"So I said I was going for a walk, not a marathon," I told her. How had I lost track of time?

"I'll give you a lift if your so worried about it," she told me, getting up and grabbing her shoes.

"You don't mind?" I asked. She looked at me like I'd just asked her if the sky was above us.

"We're going to the same place, doofus," she said smiling and shaking her head. "Come on, before I change my mind and make you walk," she said walking towards her car.

What else could I do? I followed her…

We pulled to an abrupt halt in the parking area and I was very thankful I had decided to wear my seatbelt. She had had Queens of the Stone Age blaring the whole way here. I was actually really impressed with her punk, rock and metal collection. She had seemed to have everything!

"Here we go, Football Head," she said opening her door. She got out and waited for me to get myself together. Cause I hadn't been looking at her thigh or anything…(okay, so being single was good…). I walked over to where my grandparents were sitting on the porch and smiled at them.

"Hey Shortman, who's your little girlfriend?" Grandpa said in a teasing way. I looked over at Helga who raised her eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Sorry, Gramps, but I'm outta his league," she told him before walking inside and letting the door slam. The three of us stood there gaping. I couldn't believe she had just spoken that way to him. The gall! Apparently my mother had heard to and looked at the door to the Pataki's abode with her mouth slightly open too.

"Well," she said, and I think that's all she could think of to say.

I sighed. "That's Helga for ya," I told her walking inside.

Later that night I heard something tap against the window. I sat up and listened for a little bit and looked towards it.

Yep, there it was. Something tapped again and I saw it hit. I got up and looked out.

Helga was standing there, grinning up at me and waving at me to come down. I didn't really want to, in case my parents woke up, but as I was thinking this my traitorous body duly waved, smiled and went and got changed into clothes and snuck down the stairs and outside to see her walking towards her car. She looked back, smiled and waved me over. And like some sad little dog, I went. And got in. and put on my seatbelt. She drove as quietly as she could out the drive, but once WE hit the road, SHE hit the gas.

"Shouldn't you maybe slow down?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked like I was the crazy one. "This is slow," she told me smiling. "This is fast," she said and sped up more. She was heading towards a hill that had sharp corners and yeah, okay I was having an old persons moment.

"Okay, now?" I asked. She hit the break ON the corner and we "drifted" around. I almost had a heart attack! I thought the back of the car was going to go off the road! But instead of slowing she picked up speed and did a long-slide drift around the next. I couldn't help it. As scary as it was I was feeling excited. I had never actually been in a car with someone driving so fast and doing such risky manouvers. Where did she get the courage to do this. We continued this way til we reached the top. Then she turned suddenly into a parking lot and spun before finally stopping.

"Okay, I admit. Girl-racer" she said to me grinning. I laughed and looked at her. She was looking out the window.

"There's a small lake a little away from here. I have a flashlight, if you'd like to go," she said. I looked out into the dark trees. "There's no crazy people around," she told me rolling her eyes. Then she reached back grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. She shined it up into her face. "Except me," she said in a creepy voice. Then she laughed and got out of the car. I sat there for a moment. "Well, are you coming or not?" she asked. Why not? I asked myself.

What's the worse that could happen?


	3. aproval

-1Helga charged ahead of me, no fear showing.. I had to jog a little to keep up with her. It was about 25minutes until we finally got there. The bush around the place was pretty dense. But she seemed to know where she was going . . .

"You alright back there, Football Head?" she called back to me.

"Fine, Helga," I called back. I was too busy watching my feel to take notice of her stopping so I banged into her. I felt her pitch forward and reached out to grab her but she wasn't even close to falling.

My fingers tingled. She whirled around to glare at me and my hand didn't move and brushed across her breast. I yanked it back fast.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to fall or something," I said quickly. She tilted her head at me.

"Huh," she said then turned back to look at the lake. Then she lifted her top off and dropped her pants. She turned to me. "Want to go for a swim?" she asked. Then before I answered she walked to her knees then dove in. I stood there stunned for a moment, then realised I had stripped down to my boxers and was following her. Never in my wildest imaginations did I ever think up something like this. I was wondering if it were a dream until I felt the cold bite of the water. It was freezing! And Helga was just lapping in it! So I took the dive and came up not to far away from Helga.

"Move around and you'll warm up, she said, swimming towards me. I was still trying to get my head around the fact that I was half naked in freezing water swimming with Helga G Pataki. Bane of my childhood existence. And ENJOYING myself. I smiled and swam towards her.

"Do you do this often?' I asked. She laughed.

"Often enough. Though I'm usually on my own," she said pushing herself backwards and away from me.

"Usually?" I asked. What she said next made my heart drop to my feet.

"I came here often with my boyfriend. We broke up just before the end of the school year," she told me sighing. "He just didn't do it for me, you know?"

I nodded. Oh, I knew.

"Anyway, being tied down at my age is so boring," she said. Then she laughed. "I remember reading in a book someone saying 'sex is like good food, you can eat it with anyone and love is commitment and respect and blah blah blah," she looked at me. "It's a lie. The food's not always good," she said grinning.

I laughed. Funny thing is I actually knew what she meant. Lila was very boring. Never wanting to try something adventurous…

"So how adventurous were you wanting to go?" I heard Helga breath into my ear. I blushed. Had I been talking aloud?

"Huh?"

"You were saying what a priss and stiff board Lila was in bed. How you would have had better sex with a sack of potatoes," she told me.

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"What? The stiff board or the sack of potatoes?" she asked smiling and moving closer. I felt her lips on mine first. And I know it was bad, but I responded. Then I pulled back. Helga just smiled and floated away. "I'm way out of his league" is what she told my grandpa. After all I had seen tonight and how far I'd come in that ONE night, I was beginning to think she was right…

Helga got bored and clod and decided we should "hightail" it back to the car. We pretty much jogged back, jumped in and turned the heater up high. Helga sighed and fell back. She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"So how have things been on the home front?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I'm pretty much a shoe in for valedictorian," Helga rolled her eyes. "and I'm Basketball captain," I told her. She put her hand over her mouth in a fake yawn.

"Is that all?" she asked. I felt annoyance bubbling up in me. Who did she think she was to shrug all that off? I had worked my arse off to get this far at school. And she was acting like it was no big deal!

"What about you then?" I snapped. Her eyes widened and she sat up.

"Oooh," she said. "You do bite," she leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "I lover biters," then pulled back. "Well," she said. "I had three boyfriends this year, two I slept with, I got stoned, I got drunk, I got arrested for disorderly behaviour," she told me nonchalantly. Oh yeah, I was waaay outta my depth with this girl. "Oh and passed all my exams and have been accepted for early entrance to Uni," she told me grinning.

My jaw dropped. Uni? Already?

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Won't your being arrested hinder that though? I asked.

"No. They didn't press charges because my boyfriend covered me saying he had slipped something in my drink and I didn't know what I was doing," she said shrugging. "I got off with a warning about people spiking my drink and a lecture on date rape and given statistics and all this other crap," she said, waving her hand and rolling her eyes.

I was finally starting to warm up and looked at her car clock. 1:30am. I looked over at her again and she was staring moodily out the windscreen window. Then she looked at me.

"So you never answered my question," she said.

"What question?"

"How adventurous are you? Are we talking bondage? Role-play? What?" she asked smiling at me.

I sat there stunned into silence. Was she serious?

"I like mild bondage, but I found I'm not a fan of being the dominating one, you know? Have you ever tried Tantric?" she asked. I didn't answer. "I'll take that as a no," she said, rolling her eyes. She she pursed her lips and looked at me again. "Have you even had sex?" she asked blatantly.

"Only missionary" I admitted. Helga laughed.

"Wow, you did score a prude. From what you said back at the lake I'm surprised you even got that!"

"So am I," I said before I knew it. I bit my lip. Then I heard Helga giggle. Then I laughed. Next thing I knew I was making fun of Lila and our "sex-life" or lack there-of and Helga was telling me about all these random experiences she'd had with guys. And admitted she didn't remember her first time. "I was to drunk and to stoned," she said, frowning a little. "My biggest regret," she said.

"Well, I wish I had been stoned and drunk. At least then I could have at least imagined I was having fun!" I said laughing.

"Yeah, the sack of potatoes," she said laughing. Then she leaned over and kissed me again. I didn't push away or stop. I just copied her lead . . .

I still can't remember what lead us to the backseat, he bra and knickers coming off, my boxers coming off. All I can say is it was pure lust. But it was great. Her skin was so smooth, her damp hair still had a mild smell of her shampoo in it, her lips and body warmed to me instantly, and mine to hers. I had definitely bee missing something with Lila. Lust was a big part. But it wasn't just that. Every kiss and caress she made I compared Lila's to hers. Everything Helga did and whispered set me on fire all over my body. It was insane, but wonderful, and the feeling at climax was something I had never though possible! I pretty much collapsed on Helga, my head next to hers. I could hear her heart beating in rhythm to mine, her breathing was heavy and laboured. Then she turned her face towards mine and kissed me…

It was a little before dawn when we finally made it back. I was tired and I could tell she was too. It was a quiet drive and not fast either. Whatever frustrations she had felt were gone. We silently got out of the car and I whispered to her, "There was no protection,"

"That's why they invented the morning after pill," she said smiling seductively. She kissed me lightly on the cheek then went inside, quietly closing the door.

I shrugged and went quietly into our place and got into bed. I fell asleep, but all I could think of was the feel of her skin, her lips, her hair, her breathing . . . I wanted her again.

I slept late. Mom came to check in on me twice and Dad a few times too. I finally got up and went downstairs to breakfast.

"You still look tired," my mom said. "Late night?"

I stood still and looked at her.

"We heard Helga and her dad arguing this morning," dad told me. "We're not angry," he said. "But we were a little worried. What did you two do last night that you were out til morning?"

I blushed. I could feel it. "Drove. To the lake, went swimming, um, caught up, on . . .stuff," I stammered.

My dad just smiled, my mother frowned, my grandparents remained oblivious. Thank God. Imagine of Grandpa . . . But I didn't want to and stopped that train of thought.

"Well, as long as it was safe," mom said in her worried-mom voice. She looked over at my dad.

"What? Oh, yeah. Make sure your using something," he said, smiled and went back to his paper. Mom rolled her eyes and put her dishes in the sink.

"And let us know if your going somewhere. Don't sneak off like that," she told me.

"Okay," I said sitting down. She put a bowel and cereal on the table. "So how was it?" she asked.

My jaw dropped. "What?" I practically yelled.

"The lake. Was it cold?" she said. "And the walk. How long is it?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Oh, that,"

"Of course that Arnold. I'm your mother. I don't want to know about what you do when your alone with a girl," she said.

"It was freezing, and it took about 25 minutes. We were in the dark though, so we probably didn't go as fast as we would in light,"

"Obviously," she said. "Maybe we should go have a look, Miles," she said to my father.

"Sure, I'd love a good walk and swim," he said smiling at her.

I opted to stay behind. I was kind of hoping to see Helga, but it was a few hours before I did. She walked out the door and stood on the porch, stretching. She looked over at me and smiled, then came to sit down next to me.

"Much trouble?" she asked. I shook my head. "Lucky you,"

"How bad was it for you?" I asked.

"The usual. Olga never did anything like this, I was going bring shame on the family, blah blah blah," she said wagging her head side to side and rolling her eyes. The she smiled at me. Want to go somewhere? You can drive," she said dangling her keys in front of me. I laughed. As much as I loved the idea of driving the interior design of her car kind of put me off. "Okay, I'll drive then," she said jumping up and heading down the stairs. Besides, it was nice to have someone drive me around for a change.

We took off and drove through the town. About an hour later we pulled into a lookout where we could look out over the ocean. It looked beautiful. I looked over at Helga, and thought she did too. She looked at me a caught my eye. Then looked away. Was that a blush?

"Come on, Arnoldo, let's go grab some lunch!" she said racing back to the car. It almost seemed like she was to scared to stop. She seemed stuck in full throttle mode the whole way to get food.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About last night . . . This morning really . . ."

She sat there quietly for a moment. "Yeah. I just wasn't expecting anything like that to happen. Especially with you. You know how I felt when we were kids," she said quietly, then looked away.

"We seem to enjoy heat of the moments with each other, huh?" I asked laughing.

"Last night was heat of the moment?" she asked looking at me.

"No. heat of the moment is quick. This isn't. at least not for me," I told her. She smiled and leaned toward me for a kiss.

"I have a surprise," she said, opening her glove box. "Condoms!" she said happily. "I'm not so lazy and stupid as to rely on a pill. In any case I'm on it, so the chances of pregnancy are very low. . .but you can never be too safe, right?"

And here I was thinking she was irrational and irresponsible.

"Right,"

The afternoon was great. We enjoyed each other's company (in a non-sexual way) and joked and got to know each other better. I was learning all sorts of things about her I would never have known otherwise. Confessions came out after years locked up in her memories. Even I had a confession.

I didn't mind the kiss. There was just so much going on it was hard to wrap my head around it at the time.

I wish now that I had. I had more fun with Helga in two days, then I had had with Lila in a two years!

And she wasn't shy . . .

We went to the movies and saw a horror I had wanted to see . . . But Lila hated them. Helga loved them! She stayed for dinner and met my mom and dad. Grandma insisted on calling her Eleanor . . . Which stirred some vague memory, but I couldn't quite place it . . .

"She's nice," my mom said to me later. Helga was playing along with Grandma's silly ideas. Lila often just ignored her, or stayed out of her way.

"Yeah, she is," I though looking over at her playing cards with my Grandma.

"I approve," mom whispered, then turned and walked outside to see dad. I smiled.


	4. Ex 1

(A/N finally, after forever amount of years I fixed the chapter lol)

She stayed the night. We didn't do much but hang out and eat popcorn while watching a late night horror on TV. We kept it quiet, and slept. I woke up the next morning and felt the most wonderful feeling. And saw the most wonderful vision ever.

Bacon, eggs and toast, with orange juice, and Helga standing there in one of my shirts.

"I hope no one saw you," I told her sitting up.

"No. well your grandma, but she thought it was sweet that I was up so early and threw the eggs and bacon at me and told me to cook you breakfast…I was actually attempting to sneak away," she admitted to me. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked. Was she bored of me already?

"Oh, it's nothing personal. I just usually don't stick around in the morning, is all," she blushed. "Too awkward, you know?"

Buzzbuzzbuzz…buzzbuzzbuzz…buzzbuzzbuzz…I grabbed my mobile and opened the txt message. It was from Gerald. Apparently Lila had found someone else already. I felt nothing at this but annoyance. He had interrupted a moment.

I told him "**Give the guy my sympathies," **then quickly told him about Helga.

_'Helga G Pataki, Helga?'_

**'Yep'**

_"Whoa. How is she?'_

**'Funi. Dliteful, eating my brekfst!' I dropped my phone on the bed and grabbed a piece of toast.**

**"Sorry," she said with her mouth full.**

**"It's okay," I said, and put some egg and bacon on the bit of toast. "So what are your plans for today?" I asked casually. Helga shrugged.**

**"I don't know yet. I was thinking of swinging into the township and browsing the shops," she said. "What was with the txting? I never txt this early. Mind you I'm never really up this early . . ." she said grinning. I relayed the txt messages to her and she laughed. "Tell him 'Hi' to Phoebs for me," she said and stood up. "Well, I'm off. Enjoy your day with your family, ay," and then she was gone.**

**It was late in the afternoon when Helga finally came back. She slammed the door to her car. Shortly afterwards another car pulled up behind hers. Helga went into the house.**

**"Helga! Don't just ignore me!" A guy yelled at her.**

**"Fuck off! What part of fuck off don't you understand? It's over. Go away. Leave me alone!" she screamed at him.**

**Bob came out, and so did my parents.**

**"What the hell are you doing here!" Bob yelled in the guys direction. We all looked at him. He started down the stairs. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my daughter!"**

**"Is that the only reason you broke up with me Helga? Because your father wanted you to?" the guy yelled. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with what looked to be black combat boots.**

**Helga stormed out of the house, and stood on the deck. She looked my way, and frowned a little. Then her shoulders slumped and she walked down the stairs towards the guy.**

**"Fine. We'll talk. But not here okay?" I heard her say, looking my way. "We'll walk along the beach a little. I'll handle this Dad, thanks," she said to Bob.**

**"You stay within view. And you," he said, pointing a finger at the guy, "you so much as touch her and I'll tear you a new one, you hear me? You'll spend the rest of your life singing soprano," with that he turned and stood on the deck.**

**Helga and the guy walked off a little. I watched them for a little while. It was obviously heated and was very animated. When he reached out to touch her arm she pulled away and shook her head. They talked for a little more then Helga made her way back. The guy stood staring after her for a little while. Then he walked to his car, got in and drove off, squealing tyres, sand and dirt spraying everywhere, Heavy Metal blaring loudly out of his car. And then he was gone.**

**"Who was that?" I asked her.**

**"Ex," she said and sat down hard on the steps. "I can't believe that bastard had the cheek to show up here," she raged. "Who does he think he is?" she asked turning to me. I didn't think she actually wanted me to answer her so I just sat down next to her.**

**"Are you alright?" I asked, seeing her eyes were slightly red around the rim.**

**"Yeah," she said. "I've been called worse, and he's a loser anyway," she said, rubbing her eyes quickly with the back of her hand. "Wanna go for a drive or something?" she asked. I looked back at my family.**

**"Sure, I'll just let them know, ok?" I said. She nodded and I went to let them know.**

**"She doesn't look like she should be driving, Arnold," my mother said worridly.**

**"I'll drive," I told her. She said nothing, but looked her way. Was she beginning to regret having approved of her?**

**"I'll drive," I told her. Helga handed me the keys and got in the passenger side.**

**(a/n: I'm in a little bit of a writer block stage. Any ideas?)**

**I drove to the lookout and parked the car. Helga sat staring blankly out the windscreen.**

**"I'm sorry, that was just so messed up. It's all messed up. I never should have dragged you into all this," she said quietly.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked, fighting down slight panic.**

**"I shouldn't have pursued you with all this baggage following me around. It was stupid."**

**"Eh. Could be worse. Lila could've shown up as well," I joked. Helga laughed.**

**"You know that would probably be a good thing. They'd probably actually enjoy each other," and the way she said it she didn't mean conversation wise.**

**"Don't worry about it," I said leaning over to kiss her earlobe. She twitched. Then smiled, and turned her face to mine . . .**


End file.
